


Suprise

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: Eggsy
Relationships: Eggsy/ reader, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Suprise

As a secret agent, you thought Eggsy would be well equipped to handle anything. You never meant for this to be that big of a surprise. Not that you wanted it to be one in the first place. You were going to tell him, eventually. The timing wasn’t right. Especially when he was on a mission. One that lasted four months. How could you tell him? This mission was the most time you had ever spent apart. Today he was back! You were so excited to see him, yet nervous at the same time. You didn’t know how he would take the news.

All morning, you bothered Merlin asking him to let you sit in on the debriefing because you couldn’t wait one more minute. You were shocked when Merlin said yes. He could probably sense your desperation. One of the other agents watches the recruits while you and Merlin head to the briefing room to wait for Eggsy.

Every time you turned around you needed a new suit, even though you weren’t going on any missions you still needed to wear a uniform that fit. You were going to need a new one soon. Eggsy knew every part of your body, he was bound to notice this. 

Your heart was racing as you waited for Eggsy to walk through the door. Finally, you hear the door knob turning and look up to see him. “Y/N!” He yells, as soon as he discovers that you are also in the room. Scooting your chair back, you stand up and turn to face Eggsy. He stops mid stride when he notices your baby bump, making your smile fall and you almost bursting into tears. His face. His face says it all. He switches from horrified to confused in a matter of seconds. Once he snaps out of it, he walks the rest of the way towards you, leaning in to give what you think is going to be a hug. Instead, he wraps his hands around your arms, holding you close. “What. The. Fuck.” Eggsy hisses into your ear, sending chills down your spine. 

The shock of his response terrifies you. Yeah. You and Eggsy fought sometimes but this already feels different. He releases your arms, stepping back and carefully looks at you. Averting your eyes from his death glare, you sit back in your seat. Eggsy also takes a seat, leaving a chair empty between you and him. Merlin clears his throat to get Eggsy’s attention. You stay focused on Merlin as he starts the debriefing. 

The only reason you went to the debriefing was to see Eggsy. So, it was probably okay that you stopped listening to Merlin and zoned out. Ok. That was not the reaction you were going for. You knew he would be surprised. You thought he was blowing it out of proportion. Although, he did have a right to be angry. He probably thinks you cheated on him. Was this going to be the end of your relationship? Would he leave you to raise the child on your own? The last question was probably an exaggeration. When the debriefing is over, Eggsy gets up and leaves the room without even acknowledging you. “Merlin...” You whisper, too afraid to say anything else since you are already on the verge of tears.

“Listen. Eggsy just returned from a long mission to find out your pregnant. You need to give him some space to sort everything out.” The rest of the day is a fog. The scene keeps replaying in your head even though you are supposed to be concentrating on work. At least it was only training with the new recruits so nobody got hurt. Ok. Maybe a few of them got hurt but nothing serious.

You arrive home expecting the house to be empty and Eggsy to be out with his friends, not for him to be at home. A pit forms in your stomach as you walk up to the front door and see lights on in the house. Taking a few breathes to calm yourself before you turn the key and open the door. Hanging up your purse and coat, you turn to see Eggsy on the couch watching tv. Heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water before the fighting starts. Filling up your cup, you take it over to the door to peak at Eggsy. He was still sitting down. You thought he might follow you into the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, you drink you water and place the cup in the sink. Leaving the kitchen, you walk into the living room to the stairs. He hasn’t even turned to look at you since you stepped foot inside the house.

You can’t take the silence anymore. “So, you are just going to ignore me forever?” You ask him, holding onto the banister, not expecting him to reply.

The faint whisper of Eggsy muttering under his breath hits your ears. “It’s probably not even mine. I can’t even leave you alone for a few months.” His words stung but you didn’t want to fight. You are too tired from dealing with the recruits and being on your feet all day. What you thought would be a nice welcome home turned into a disaster. You head up the stairs into the bedroom without saying another word. 

Walking into the bathroom, you turn on the shower before you head back into the bedroom. Removing your clothes, you drop them in the hamper on your way into the bathroom. You decide to lock the bathroom door to take a shower in peace. After THAT accusation, you didn’t want to talk to him. You knew it was wrong and it would make him angrier but you didn’t care that you were being childish. You were a mad at him. 

Suddenly, you hear Eggsy trying to get into bathroom “Why did you lock the door?” He demands, banging on the door. The banging stops and you continue your shower. A few minutes later, he is back, finding a way to unlock the door. He finally unlocks the door, swinging it open, sending a rush of cool air into the room. “To keep you out.” You answer, letting the warm water run through your hair and body before turning off the water. When you open the curtain, Eggsy is standing in the bathroom, his mouth agape and eyes wide seeing bare belly for the first time.

“Please stop.” You request. Quickly, you grab your towel using it to cover your body. His prolonged staring was starting to make you feel uncomfortable. “Eggsy! Get out now!” Your yell finally gets his attention. “Go!” You cry out, spilling tears and pointing at the door. He exits the bathroom, leaving you alone.

Stepping out of the tub, you finish drying off and twist the towel in your hair. He is nowhere in sight when you walk into the bedroom. You didn’t even know if he was still in the house. You grab your pajamas and put them on. Then you brush out your hair before you get into bed.

Laying on the bed, you stare at the wall, eventually falling asleep. When you wake up, Eggsy’s side of the bed is undisturbed. Walking down stairs, you see him asleep on the couch. You knew he would have at least a few days off so you left him alone. You didn’t want to talk to him anyway. Hopefully, you could eat and be gone before he woke up. You look at him one last time before leaving for work. The recruits probably hated you today, you yelled at them nonstop, taking your anger out on them. It was easier to do that than to deal with your problems at home. You knew that eventually, you and Eggsy were going to have to talk. He was still your husband.

This time when you get home, the house is dark. Walking inside, you turn on the living room light. He didn’t leave a note and you didn’t have any calls or messages from him either. You weren’t really expecting any but it would have been nice for him to tell you what he was up to.  
After the second day of returning to an empty house, you were starting to get worried. You decide to text his mom to see if he has heard from him. She texts you back, telling you Eggsy comes around but is staying with his friends and doing fine. But he is still pissed off.

For the rest of the week, you still don’t see or hear from Eggsy. You assumed he stops by the house while you were at work so,he wouldn’t have to interact with you. Another week passes and still nothing from him. Sitting down at the kitchen table, you stare at your phone deciding whether to call him. Standing up, you walk over to the fridge. Opening the fridge, you stare inside, trying to find what to cook for dinner. Closing the door, you jump once you see Eggsy standing in the kitchen holding take out. You almost start crying right there. You didn’t know if he was ever going to come back home or if he was still angry. You sit back down in the chair. Eggsy places the bag of food on the table, taking a seat across from you. “We need to talk.”

“Oh. You finally figured that out?” You snap at him. “I have been worried sick.” 

“Could have fooled me.” 

His remark makes your jaw drop. “You know what? If you don’t want to be with me then you can just leave.” You stand up from the table to walk out of the kitchen, wanting to head upstairs but Eggsy is faster. He blocks your escape.

Since you couldn’t exit the kitchen, you decide to back away from him. While you are backing up, you look up at his face. He has dark circles under his eyes. Was he really that stressed out? “What do you want?” You ask as you continue to retreat until you are against the counter. “A paternity test? Would that make you feel better?” 

“I want an explanation.” He stands under the doorway with his arms crossed.

“You want an explanation? Is that all?” You ask, sarcastically, placing your hands on your hips. “Then why did it take you two weeks to come back home?”

“This is what I was trying to avoid. A big blow out.” He walks back over to the kitchen table. “I knew that if I didn’t go somewhere to calm down, we would end up saying something we both would regret.”

“That already happened. Or did you forget?” 

“What?” He looks startled, holding onto the back of the chair. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Gary!” You yell, pointing at the living room. “You sat there on that couch and mumbled ‘It’s not even mine’.”

He flinches at the use of his first name. “You heard that?” His eyes go wide in shock. He takes a good look at you, registers your distressed state. “Y/N, you need to calm down. The stress isn’t good for the baby. Come here.” He motions for you to sit down in the chair again. 

When you don’t move, Eggsy walks toward you.

“Get away from me!” You scream, holding your ground and the edge of the counter. He walks to the other side of the kitchen, giving you space. You by pass the kitchen table, walking into the living room and sit down on the couch. Your hormones were already out of whack and Eggsy wasn’t making it any easier. Tears finally fall from your eyes. Lifting up your feet, you lay down on the couch, turning onto your side. 

Eggsy sits down in the chair adjacent to the couch, which also happens to be next to your face. He moves to the edge of the chair, placing a hand on your shoulder, rubbing your arm.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmurs, leaning closer to you. “I didn’t know you heard me.”  
When you finally stop crying, you state your disagreement. “You shouldn’t have said that in the first place. How do you think I feel when you accuse me of cheating?” Your voice is starting to warble, so you take a deep breath before defending yourself. “I would never do that to you. Especially when you were gone on a mission. How can you not trust me?”  
“How do you think I feel? Coming home to find you pregnant.” He slides off the chair, sitting next to couch on the floor.

“Just so you know I am six months pregnant. And how long have you been gone? Four months.” Turning over to lay on your back, you stare at the ceiling. “Do the math, asshole!” You grab a pillow and put it over your head.

After about a minute of silence, Eggsy finally figures it out. “Oh.” You hear him say. “Well, I was in shock and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“That still doesn’t let you off the hook.” Removing the pillow, you turn you head to face him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He stands up from the floor, walking to the over to the couch, lifting up your legs, so he can sit down. 

“When was I supposed to tell you?”

“Right... Merlin could have told me.” He suggests.

“And blow your whole mission. You would have been distracted. I need you alive.”

Eggsy hesitantly places his hand on your belly. “Do you know the gender?”

“No. I wanted to wait until you were home so we can find out together.” You turn to look towards the kitchen. “What are we eating for dinner?”


End file.
